Stormborn (One-shot)
by Lyra Nym
Summary: Todo comenzó una noche de tormenta, con una niña nacida en la tormenta... ajena a que su familia acaba de ser derrotada por la rebelión del usurpador. Ajena a que sera el instrumento de su hermano cuando alcance la mayoría de edad, ajena a que sera la madre de dragones, ajena a su destino. Pero nadie, menos Viserys, podían saber eso esa noche, la noche en que lo perdieron todo.


**Stormborn (One-Shot)**

El joven Targaryen frunció el ceño al escuchar el grito de su madre estallar por quinta vez, incluso allí en el balcón a merced de la tempestad, escuchaba sus gritos como si estuviera a su lado. No le molestaba la lluvia ni los truenos que iluminaban el cielo, tampoco el creciente rugir de la tormenta. Aquello casi le parecía un presagio, en la residencia del dragón era evidente que la naturaleza rugiera, tanto como era su furia interior. Era la ira de toda su dinastía ante la rebelión de Robert Baratheon, el hombre que mostró que el venado podía derrotar al dragón, el imbécil que desafió al abolengo que reinó por trescientos años. Viserys sentía repulsión por aquel hombre que se hacia llamar rey de esta tierra, su tierra y seguiría siendo su tierra por trescientos años más.

Un rayo partió el cielo iluminando la oscuridad, seguido por otro grito de la reina Rhaella Targaryen. Viserys ingresó al interior de la fortaleza, no por miedo, claro que no, el dragón no tiene miedo. A sus espaldas algunas de las piedras del parapeto cayeron hacia las embravecidas aguas.

Sin ninguna palabra el príncipe avanzó por los pasillos, sus pies hacían resonar las piedras bajo él. Cruzó por Rocadragón incapaz de creer que su familia acababa de perder su tierra, la tierra que Aegon había conquistado hace casi trescientos años, muchas rebeliones ocurrieron y en todas la casa del dragón había salido victoriosa. Por las venas de su familia recorría la sangre de los conquistadores, los dioses y los dragones... y ahora, estaban más que muertos.

Otro gritó resonó por la residencia, Viserys se alejo en dirección a la Torre del tambor de piedra. No era el mejor lugar si se buscaba tranquilidad, pero el príncipe solo quería olvidarse de los gritos de su madre, de la maldita rebelión de la que estuvo seguro que acabaría con fuego y sangre y de la estupidez que cometió su hermano Rhaegar. Con su padre, su hermano y la familia de él muertos ahora Viserys era el heredero de Trono de hierro, pero el usurpador no se lo pondría fácil, se puso furioso al saber que los perros del usurpador le habían dado la corona de su reino.

Lannister, Stark...

Todos unos traidores, unos malditos usurpadores.

Una vez que llegó solo se concentro en la mesa pintada, el mapa de poniente. Viserys se aproximó con cautela mientras a su alrededor la tormenta rugía con más fuerza. Él rodeó la mesa, concentrándose en un punto en especifico.

El tridente.

Su hermano había sido asesinado por un venado.

Más al sur estaba Desembarco del rey, donde a su padre lo asesinó un león.

No eran dragones, no auténticos dragones. Viserys, mirando la mesa pintada, donde no había fronteras y todo era un solo reino, con un solo rey, estaba dispuesto a demostrar que él era un autentico heredero de Aegon Targaryen. Un verdadero dragón.

\- Principe Viserys.

Alzó sus fríos ojos lila claro, el maestre lo observó con cierto nerviosismo. Antes de que hablara Viserys supo que algo andaba mal

¿El ejercito del usurpador se les venia encima? ¿Dorne finalmente se había rendido?

\- Su hermana ha nacido.- al maestre le costaba hacer contacto visual.

Hermana, era una chica. Viserys apenas podía entender lo que acaba de escuchar, por mucho que le fastidiara que esa niña no llegara antes para casarse con Rhaegar no podía evitar sentir... ¿Alegría?. Más bien era un sentimiento de venganza, ya no estaba solo en la guerra para recuperar su reino. Luego él seria rey, y esa niña su reina.

Sin contestarle al maestre corrió hacia la habitación en que su madre daba a luz. Tenia que verla con sus propios ojos, asegurarse que era una autentica heredera de la casa del dragón. En su camino no dejaron de acompañarlo los ruidos de los truenos y los flashes de los rayos, afuera una autentica tormenta se desataba. Esa niña nació marcada, estaba destinada a desatar su furia como la tormenta. Era nacida de la tormenta, haría temblar a sus enemigos hasta que se murieran de miedo, Viserys estaba dispuesto a alimentar ese odio contra los que los traicionaron.

Irrumpió en la habitación sin tocar la puerta. Su madre se hallaba tumbada en la cama muy pálida, sus cabellos de oro blanco se encontraban revueltos enmarcando su demacrado rostro, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su respiración era débil, la comadrona estaba a su lado susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras. La luz de uno de los rayos la iluminó, haciéndola parecer más un cadáver que una Targaryen. Cuando la reina detectó a su hijo esbozó una débil sonrisa, levantó su brazo en su dirección como si le pidiera algo.

\- Viserys, mi rey...- susurró ella, su voz apenas era perceptible, más aun con la tormenta.

\- No hable, Alteza.- dijo la mujer, Viserys por fin detectó el bulto que cargaba ella.

Viserys se acercó hacia la niña, a medida que lo hacia notó como las sabanas de su madre estaban teñidas de rojo. El príncipe prefirió ignorar ese detalle, se concentró en su hermana, quien lloraba a todo pulmón, la tormenta acompañaba cada grito de la recién nacida. Viserys regresó su atención hacia su madre, Rhaella tenia los ojos violeta perdidos, apagados; parecía querer decirle algo pero no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar. Su voz le salió patosa... ahogada.

\- Dan... Daenerys...

La reina cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza caía colgando hacia un lado, mechones de su cabello le taparon el rostro. Afuera otro rayo iluminó la habitación seguido del llanto de Daenerys.

* * *

La niña respiraba con tranquilidad en su cuna, su redondo rostro sonrosado estaba envuelto en mantas, de vez en cuando se movía ligeramente. Viserys la contemplaba sin parpadear, con los labios apretados. Después de la tormenta la niña había permanecido muda la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando tenia hambre. La habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción por el rayo de luna que iluminaba la cuna, el silencio reinaba en su totalidad y un guardia vigilaba afuera de la puerta, no había razones para preocuparse. Pero Viserys Targaryen no dormía, permanecía de pie junto a Daenerys, pensando con la corona de su madre en la mano.

La reina Rhaella fue enterrada al día siguiente del nacimiento de Daenerys. Su madre entró y salió de la inconsciencia en repetidas ocasiones diciendo incoherencias, su lenta agonía por fin se acabó a medianoche. Viserys recordó con ira como los criados estaban dispuestos a enterrar a la difunta reina sin incinerarla, pero gracias a la intervención de ser Willem Darry su madre pudo descansar como una Targaryen.

Viserys estaba seguro de que había movimiento en la guarnición. Notaba como lo miraban, como dejaban de cuchichear cuando se acercaba. A pesar de ello trataba de pensar que todo estaba en su mente, él era su rey, nadie se podía revelar contra su rey... el recuerdo del usurpador hizo que su ceño se agravara.

El traqueo de las armaduras se hizo sonoro, unos pasos provenientes del corredor alertaron al rey, Viserys enmudeció con los ojos bien abiertos, el agarre en la corona se aflojo y esta cayó sonoramente en el suelo. Por la rendija inferior de la puerta vio sombras producto de la luz de las antorchas, escuchó voces distorsionadas. De repente sonó un grito ahogado, no mayor al soplido del viento, seguido del sonido del agua cayendo. Viserys vio el liquido filtrarse a la habitación, la manija de la puerta comenzó a agitarse con violencia.

Solo dio un paso atrás antes de que la puerta se abriera con estrépito. Cinco hombres ingresaron a la habitación, a pesar de la luz de las antorchas sus rostros no eran visibles. Con la bulla Daenerys comenzó a moverse en su cuna amenazando con llorar. Viserys de repente se sentía atrapado, acorralado. ¿Cómo era posible? un dragón nunca podía ser atrapado.

\- Alteza.- dijo el hombre del frente, la voz familiar y gruñona del maestro de armas de la Fortaleza roja tenia un tono apremiante.- Venga con nosotros.

\- Debí suponer que se rendirían.- aun con una mano en la baranda de madera de la cuna, Viserys retrocedió sin saber que hacer, si tuviera un dragón podría aventarse por la ventana y escapar hacia Desembarco del rey, de paso quemar al usurpador en su trono robado. Pero no había dragones, y tenia que llevarse con él a Daenerys.

Sin pensarlo sujetó a la bebé, el repentino y violento agarre hizo que Daenerys echara a llorar. Los hombres exclamaron al ver a los últimos Targaryen retroceder hasta la ventana. Viserys se detuvo en el alfeizar de la ventana con la respiración agitada, el ruido de las olas chocando con las rocas ahogaron los berridos de la niña, su llanto estaba a punto de hacerle querer arrojarla al vacío, pero Viserys solo mantuvo la vista en los recién llegados. Si intentaban algo al menos podría evitar que los llevaran a los pies del usurpador, su ropa y cabello eran agitados violentamente por el ventarrón.

\- No, alteza.- ser Willem Darry dudó en avanzar hacia ellos por temor a que se aventara.- Los barcos de Stannis Baratheon están casi en Rocadragon, debemos irnos de una vez antes de que tomen la fortaleza.

La furia de Viserys aumento ante el apellido del usurpador, pero la noticia de que estaba allí lo hizo estremecerse. Sujetó con más fuerza a la niña que se retorcía en sus brazos.

\- Podemos defenderla.- no iba a dejar en manos del usurpador el hogar de sus ancestros, la isla de Aegon el Conquistador. Resurgió la idea de que la servidumbre planeaba algo, eso y el creciente llanto de su hermana hicieron que su cara comenzara a distorsionarse por la rabia.- Soy el rey por derecho, soy un dragón...

\- Toda la guarnición a decidido entregarlos al hermano del usurpador.- intervino uno de los soldados sin avanzar.- A esta hora mañana las cabezas de vuestra alteza y de la princesa podrían estar pudriéndose en los muros de la Fortaleza roja.

\- Tenemos que irnos.- Viserys retrocedió cuando ser Willem dio un paso adelante.

El rey tardó en darse cuenta que estaba asfixiando a Daenerys, aflojó su agarre mientras la niña seguía llorando a pleno pulmón. Antes de que dijera algo avistó casi en el horizonte los siete reinos, su tierra por derecho de nacimiento. Y mucho más cerca sombras que avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia Rocadragon, Viserys sintió un extraño picor en los ojos, semejante al que sintió al ver como las flamas devoraban en cadáver de su madre.

"No llorare, la sangre del dragón no llora"

Ingresó de nuevo a la habitación sin palabras, dejando que ser Willem Darry cargara a Daenerys correctamente. El hombre dio un asentimiento a los soldados, quienes inmediatamente se dirigieron al pasillo. Viserys recogió la corona de la reina Rhaella y agarró una capa.

\- Ya nada sera fácil, alteza.- susurró ser Willem, con Daenerys más calmada en sus brazos.

\- Volveré.- el príncipe se dirigió al pasillo, no se dignó de mirar el cadáver tendido en la puerta. Su ceño se frunció más mientras se echaba la capa sobre sus hombros. Miró a la niña en brazos del caballero.- Volveremos y les traeremos fuego y sangre.

El hombre asintió quedamente, él y Viserys se dirigieron inmediatamente tras los caballeros, quienes vigilaban que nadie fuera a cruzarse en su camino.

"No lo olvidaremos" pensó el rey, corriendo en dirección a los muelles "El dragón no olvida"


End file.
